Assassin's Creed Modern Rebellion
by sweetpea1899
Summary: My friend wrote this not me but, I have his permission to post it. He said "I will say that without the help of my closest friends and their crazy whack ideas this wouldn't be possible." Assassin Creed: Modern Rebellion enjoy the story. BTW im in it see if you can figure me out. Sorry about the shortness of the chapters.
1. Chapter 1

"On my mark Raf." Said Josh through the headpiece. "I got him in my sight." said Raf as he popped out his hidden blade. "Remember Raf, we are assassins use stealth don't let anybody see you." Josh said through the earpiece. At that moment the Templar walked into the alley and Raf jumped off of the rooftop and assassinated the Templar. "One Templar down many more to go" Raf said as he then stood up and climbed back up to the rooftop. "Alright Josh that was way too easy." "Yea well don't get cocky yet" Josh responded. "Alright, shall we head to see if Gabe and Chris need help in L.A.?" Josh asked Raf as Raf got into the car. "We are an assassin team I mean, we should go to at least check on them." Raf said as they began to drive off. "They were to kill a Templar in L.A. but then again L.A. can be a hell sometimes." Josh said. "Let's just use the radio and call them." Raf said as they picked up the radio.

"Christian drive faster we got the whole city after us!" Gabe yelled. "Well if you could assassinate your target the right way then maybe we wouldn't be on this chase." Christian yelled to Gabe. "You're the best shooter Gabe, so take out their wheels!" Gabe just smirked and began to shoot at the wheels of the police cars. "Chris this is Raf our mission was a success we are returning back to base how about you guys?" Raf said through the radio. "Raf this is Chris our mission turned into a chase unfortunately our target is still alive." "Chris didn't get me a clear shot and I missed" Gabe interrupted. "We are right by you guys. Wait, what the hell? Do you guys have the whole city after you?" Josh asked. "Yea, every cop in L.A. has to be after us." Gabe said as a flash of light caught his eye. "Oh crap we are screwed. Christian drive faster they got snipers on the rooftops" Gabe yelled in panic. "I'll try, god damn it don't shoot this car I just cleaned it!" Christian yelled as the car completely stopped. Crap we lost all power to the car. Shit they freaking EMPed us! We are so freaking screwed. The snipers are going to take us out." At the moment shots were fired at the car but they just bounced off. "This some super freaking safety glass." Gabe said as the radio buzzed. "Chris this is Raf and all targets have been neutralized." "What about the snipers?" Christian. "I took care of them personally." Raf responded "Now hurry up and get out of there and do me a favor and pick me up at the next light. Gosh I really hate L.A." "Got it." Chris responded as they stopped at the light. Raf jumped into the back seat and they drove off. "Please tell me you killed the Templar." Raf said. "No, I missed my one and only shot thanks to this asshole." Gabe said looking at Chris. "Dude this city is under Templar control. They planned on us coming and put the damn trap there." Christian said back. "Whatever we didn't gain the city of L.A. back from the Templars. We now go to face the wrath of the boss." Gabe said as they drove off to the base in Quebec.


	2. Chapter 2

The assassin base was an abandoned castle. The team of assassins walked up the stairs to the sixth story. They were greeted by the many other assassins as they reached a big pair of doors. An assassin guard was standing outside. "The boss as been expecting you. He doesn't seem to be in a good mood. Hopefully you guys brought him good news." The guard said as the team of assassins just chuckled and walked in. The boss was wearing his black hoodie which covered his face as always and was looking out a window. "Assassins, I see you have returned. How has the mission gone?" He asked as he took a sit on his chair. "Our mission was a success." Josh said as he bowed to the Boss. "Are you going to bow assassin Raf?" The boss asked as Raf just sat down on a chair. "Fine, I'm not in the mood for your stupidity." The Boss said as he turned to Christian and Gabe. "How about your mission." "It was a failure Master, I'm sorry it was my fault." Christian said sadly. "I needed that city back under assassin control and you failed me. You both should be punished." The boss said enraged. "It was all me Master punish me and not Gabe." Christian said. "I don't care you should both be punished." "Oh what are you going to do to them? Are you going to take away their ability to counter kill enemies?" Raf joked as The boss looked at him badly. "Raf, I don't know why you don't like me. I know you don't like me. If it's because you blame me for the accident, I'll tell you it wasn't me." The boss said as he calmed down. "I'm not saying it was you but you should be held responsible." Raf yelled back. "It's not the time to discuss this now shut up!" The boss yelled. "Now you guys are my best assassins. Somehow, someway you are. Now listen up, I got an important mission for you guys that only you guys can accomplish. The Templars have taken high positions as police chiefs. They plan to do something big against the government. You are to take out the lead Templars in N.Y. first, Orlando, and then the one in Vegas. Gather information on the Leader of all Templars and kill him. Stop their plot." The boss said as the assassins all nodded. "Boss one question why do we have to go in that order?" Gabe asked. "New York is right by us and there seems to be the most activity there." The boss said. They all began to leave the room. "Raf, I want to speak with you." The Boss said as Raf chuckled and walked back to him. "I want to clear something up. I don't have anything to do with the accident." The boss said. "I know you didn't but the assassins did. I know it." Raf said as he walked out. "I really hate that kid." The boss said as he walked to the guard. "Go get me Bash." "Right away Master." The guard ran off but was back within a few minutes returned. A big fat assassin followed him. "Bash, I have a special task for you. I want you to follow Gabe, Josh, Chris, and Raf. They have a special mission and I need you to clean up after them. After all they can be reckless and this will be a hell of a mission for them." The boss said as Bash just nodded and walked off. "Good luck assassins." The Boss said as he walked back into the room.


	3. Chapter 3

"Raf you got some guts talking to boss like that." Said Gabe as they started driving off towards New York. "I don't like him. He treats us like henchmen. Making us do his dirty work." Raf responded "But I'm not going to talk about him so Chris what features have you added to the car?" "The car itself is new. New better engine, better wheels, nice black paint job and many features I can't begin to start naming." "Good in New York we will go on foot." Said Josh. "Josh has a point. New York is way too crowded for the car. "I want to go into Lady Liberty!" Said Raf and Christian at the same time. After hours of driving they have finally reached New York. But there is panic in the streets. "Josh your from New York is this normal?" asked Raf confused. "No not as far as I remember." Gun shots were then fired from central park where all the people were running from. "Raf! Gabe! Get out to the rooftops check out what's happening!" Christian yelled. "Josh follow me we need to get around to the South end of the park." Raf and Gabriel soon got out and began scaling one of the buildings. "Hey Gabe screw modern assassin and technology we can climb buildings and survive huge drops." Raf joked as he and Gabriel scaled the rooftops. "I never liked using the new technology anyways I mean the nothing says look out then 2 guys in jackets jumping at you from above." They each laughed before reaching the top. As they got to the roof they were met by 2 guards. "Hey what are you two doing here?" One of the guards asked. "Ah but that's the thing we're not here."

As Christian drove around all the panic he couldn't help but notice something. The rest of New York seemed to be too quiet. There were no news cars, no police, no nothing. Just the people in panic. But at that moment gun shots were heard and something exploded. "Christian get out the car now!" Josh yelled. "No! Stay in here it will be safer." He responded. "We will get killed in here!" "You don't understand they can't shoot throw this car. It's unbreakable" "Yea and the Titanic was unsinkable!" "Fine get the guns and get out of here!" "You get out first Chris and I'll cover you run into the alley and then you cover me as I run there." Chris nodded and did as he was told as he ran into the alley. Josh ran into the alley as well but there were no gun shots. "Christian it's too quiet way to quiet." Josh said looking around. "That's because it was quiet." A voice said from inside the alley. "Hmm were these the men I had to keep police chief Myers safe from? Heh, a bunch of punks. Alright boys let's take them out." The voice said as a bunch of thugs with bats, police batons, and many other weapons came out from the shadows. "Josh, I got a bad feeling about this." Said Christian as he stuck out his hidden blade. "Well Chris you better hope Raf and Gabe are nearby, but for now we fight." Said josh as he took out his pistol and hidden blade and attacked the first thug.

"Raf behind you!" yelled Gabe as Raf reacted and flipped over the last rooftop guard before killing him with his hidden blade. "Thanks." Said Raf out of breathe. "We may be modern assassins but we still must work in secret." Said Gabe as he tossed Raf a gun "Dude! We still don't know what's happening down there!" Raf said as he saw more people running from the park. There was then an explosion that rocked the ground. There were more screams from the park and even more people running. "People of New York city! I am your new leader. King Myers. Your mayor and all of your so called little city government is dead and I therefore take the place of them. Soon you will bow down to me and your little government won't save you now." Said Myers from what seemed to be nowhere. "Raf look up." Said Gabe and up above there was a blimp flying above them with Myers talking through speakers amplifying his voice. Myers then laughed an evil laugh and said "My people don't worry for not much has changed yet but soon it will enjoy your last day of freedom." Before flying away in his blimp. Raf pulled out his pistol about to shoot the blimp but Gabe quickly stopped him. "No follow it first then we infiltrate their little base and make a statement." Gabe said "Fine." Raf replied and they then began chasing the blimp hopping from rooftop building to rooftop building.


	4. Chapter 4

Another fist was sent straight into the jaw of the lead thug. "We took out your little team and no one is going to help you anymore. Now who hired you?" Josh yelled to the main thug who was being held by Christian. "I'm not saying a word." Christian then stabbed his hidden blade through his hand. "We know a million ways to kill you and a million more ways to kill you painfully and slowly." Christian yelled with anger in his voice. "Ow! That hurts! Fine I'll speak only if you kill me instantly. Now King Myers hired me to protect him from exactly you guys. We never expected you to be here so soon and when he finds out you're all dead." The thug said as he then took Christians blade and stabbed himself killing himself. "That didn't help." said Christian "No it did". Now we must find Raf and Gabe." Josh said as he ran off into the streets. "Josh! I thought we taught you not to do that. Running off into the streets come on man." A voice said from above. At that moment Raf and Gabe jumped down from the rooftop. "Did you need us?" said Raf as he smiled and cocked an eyebrow. "Yes we did. We must speak thugs are all over the city all to protect the Myers." Josh said. "Yea we ran into a few of them already." Gabe said "We also know where Myers is being kept." "Good where?" asked Christian "In lady liberty." replied Raf. "Good now let's all get a move on." said Josh as he ran off. Everyone soon followed him off to lady liberty. They reached the water and realized all ferries were down for the day. They had but no choice except to swim the icy water to the island. "That is the last time we take josh's idea!" said Christian shivering. "Yea not like you had a better idea" Josh fired back. "Actually" "Shut up someone's coming!" yelled Raf as they watched a thug go under lady liberty and disappear. "Well um Now we know it's underground." Said Gabe as they walked off to where the thug disappeared at. As they reached the spot there was no underground entrance. "Great so much for finding the entrance." Said josh angrily. "Josh you realize we are standing right under her right." Said Christian. Josh looked up but only said "At least now we truly know it's a she." "We also know the entrance to where Myers is." Said Raf as he took out his short blade and sliced lady liberty's leg in a series of spots. As he finished a ladder appeared from above. "Raf, Christian you wanted to go into lady liberty." Said Gabe. "When I said into her I didn't mean like this!" Christian yelled. "Then how did you mean it?" asked Josh. Raf then grabbed Christian and started climbing the ladder while dragging Christian up with him. "You guys coming?" asked Raf. "Hah funny we will keep watch so no one goes in after you." said Gabe smiling. "I'm legitimately scared to find out where the exit is" said Christian as he was dragged up by Raf until they opened the hatch and entered the base.

As they entered Raf handed Christian the pistol Gabe gave him. "Aim and pull the trigger. And make sure not to aim at me" Raf said as he looked around for any more thugs. "Raf I'm not sure giving me a gun is a good idea." Christian said. Raf only looked at Chris giving him a look saying "shut it." He then motioned Chris to follow him as he ran off into a maze of corridors and hallways. They ran straight and took many turns not knowing where to go. They eventually ran into what seemed to be the same place they started at. "Did we just run in a circle?" asked Christian. "Well we took 4 rights so I think we made the left and ended up here again." Said Raf while Christian looked at him like he was crazy. At that moment Raf saw a thug walking through the maze. He then ran off after him quietly leaving Christian confused. He eventually ran after him. After Christian caught up to him they followed him until he went through a door which appeared to keep Myers. "Chris you don't get much action. Go assassinate him the minute the door opens." Raf said grinning on one side of his face. Christian nodded and ran towards the guard. As he jumped and took out his hidden blade the door opened and out came Myers with 2 guards. Raf immediately ran towards them leaping over Christian who just killed the guard. He then took out his small blade and hidden blade and killed both guards next to Myers as Christian shot him in the leg. Raf immediately threw the knife in his pocket at another guard in the room. As he did another guard tried to attack him from behind but was shot from Christian. He then shot another guard. Leaving two guards left in the room. One took out his gun and tried to shoot Christian but Christian dug deep into his ancient training and avoided them in amazing manner. He then shot the guard right in the chest. During this Raf engaged in a fist fight with the last guard. However Raf was clearly overpowered. However he moved much faster than him. As the thug threw rights and lefts at him, he dodged the punches with ease eventually finally flipping over him and snapping his neck as he was in the air. Christian then rushed to Myers pointing the gun right at his head. Raf slowly walked to him as he walked by the thug with his knife as he took it back. And walked up to Myers kneeling down to him. Raf sighed and looked at Christian. "How the hell does a man like this who hired these wimpy guards who were no match for us and can't fight for anything? So I have one question for you King Myers. Who are you working for?" asked Raf with extreme anger in his voice. "A man who you will never be able to match up to in greatness. You low life stupid son of a." Before Myers could finish talking Raf took the gun out of Christian's hand and shot him dead. "No one talks to me like that." He handed Christian the gun. "Raf. He was a police chief right?" "yea why" "why were no police guards here?" Chris asked. "Hurry we got to get to Josh and Gabe they could be in trouble!" Raf yelled as he began to run to the room and jumped through a window breaking it. He jumped and landed on Josh and Gabe who happened to be lying on the grass relaxing. "You just came out of lady liberty's ass!" yelled Gabe as Josh started dying of laughter. Christian soon jumped out looking like a torpedo coming out of her end. Raf and Gabe then blew up in laughter as Christian realized what happened and began laughing too.


	5. Chapter 5

"Stop laughing and put your hands up!" said a gruff voice as they were still laughing. "Did you see Christian?" "yea it was hilarious" they all laughed some more. "sir they are still laughing" said the voice and at that moment 5 shots were fired into the air. "What the?" yelled Raf as he noticed what was happening. They were surrounded by the whole NYPD police station. "Well if it isn't the little group of assassins here. What you do kill the police chief? Because I do believe he's still alive." Said one of the officers. "No he's dead I killed him myself" said Raf. "You mean you killed the decoy oh funny. You think I would've run away like that I meant to let you kill him I want to fight you man to man. No me against one of you. Also in case you haven't got the hint already I am King Myers." Myers yelled out as he pointed to Josh. "I want to fight you. You're a bit chubby and don't seem to be able to fight very well." He said cockily. Josh with rage in his eyes took out his gun and shot at his chest but he didn't even move. "Chest plate." He said smiling. As Officers handcuffed Gabe, Chris and Raf together and others went straight after Josh. Josh in instinct bashed an officer on his left with the gun. As he then kicked the one on his right in the gut. He then flipped over 2 behind killing them both with his hidden blade. As he then avoided gun fire from all directions only to fire back twice to kill 3 men. 2 guards then grabbed him from behind. Josh hit one with his head as he turned kicked the other in his leg bringing him to the floor as he broke his back. He then fired at the last guard on the floor still recovering from the head butt. "Now? Who's chubby and can't fight?" Josh yelled as he lounged at Myers. Myers quickly dodged him. "You are too slow for me kid. Now fight man to man with no gun" Myers yelled as he threw his gun to the floor. Josh nodded threw his to floor as he then lounged at him. They each traded blows and dodged each other's attack. "we need to help Josh!" yelled Christian seeing that josh seemed to be losing. "There's nothing we can do right now. We are handcuffed." Said Gabe as he looked at the cuffs. "So much for man to man look at the back up for Myers" said Christian. Raf was in the middle of Christian and Gabe handcuffed to both. "We can help let's take out the officers." Raf said as he dashed towards them dragging Christian and Gabe. "What you're doing is wrong Myers. The people are to be free not forced against their will." yelled Josh throwing a combo of right fists. "No! The people are weak minded and all fools. They need to be showed the way like babies growing up" Myers responded as he caught Josh's fist. He then twisted it as Josh cried out in pain. "You too need to be showed the way." "No! I know my way." Josh yelled as he took out his hidden blade piercing right through Myers' hand. Myers immediately released his fist and grabbed his hand in pain. "Thanks for double hidden blades Chris." Josh told himself as he lounged at Myers to finally kill him. "Rest in peace. May god have mercy on your soul." Josh said as he closed Myers' eyes.

Chris and Gabe lifted Raf up using the cuffs as he kicked 2 officers out of the way. Chris and Raf then chocked out one officer as Gabe and Raf choked out another using the cuffs. Chris and Gabe each took out there guns and pointed it towards remaining officers. Raf then barely took out his short blade and knife ready to fight. He cut the cuffs on his hands off and lounged towards the officers grabbing all of their attention. Gabe and Christian then each singled them out killing them all. "I enjoyed fighting with the cuffs it was a good bonding moment." Said Raf as he turned to walk towards Josh. "Why didn't you cut off the cuffs in the first place?" yelled Gabe. "I wanted to fight with the cuffs on." Raf replied as a gun shot was fired. Raf knew he was dead for and was waiting for his death, but it never came. As he turned around he saw one final officer dead on the floor as another was blowing on his gun. That officer seemed familiar however. He smiled and said "I hope I'm not too late to help out"


	6. Chapter 6

Chris and Gabe lifted Raf up using the cuffs as he kicked 2 officers out of the way. Chris and Raf then chocked out one officer as Gabe and Raf choked out another using the cuffs. Chris and Gabe each took out there guns and pointed it towards remaining officers. Raf then barely took out his short blade and knife ready to fight. He cut the cuffs on his hands off and lounged towards the officers grabbing all of their attention. Gabe and Christian then each singled them out killing them all. "I enjoyed fighting with the cuffs it was a good bonding moment." Said Raf as he turned to walk towards Josh. "Why didn't you cut off the cuffs in the first place?" yelled Gabe. "I wanted to fight with the cuffs on." Raf replied as a gun shot was fired. Raf knew he was  
dead for and was waiting for his death, but it never came. As he turned around he saw one final officer dead on the floor as another was blowing on his gun. That officer seemed familiar however. He smiled and said "I hope I'm not too late to help out"

"Look who finally joined the party." Said josh to Brandon who had just saved Raf life. "Better late than never and besides undercover work isn't my thing." Brandon responded. "He guys I just called the boss apparently Bash will be back to clean up the mess and we have a new city to head to. We are heading back home to Orlando, Florida." Gabe said as he hung up his phone. "Did you say Bash? Isn't he that really big guy that's never sent on missions because he is too big and destructive? Why is he cleaning up the mess?" Raf asked. "Who knows but you know better than question boss." Christian responded. "No it doesn't seem right not him!" Raf said. At that moment the ground shook and you knew bash had just landed. "Heh what we got here assassins that aren't stealthy at all? Got to have me clean up the mess I see. Oh well. This helicopter will take you to the private plane where you will be taken to Disney where your next target will be located." Bash said as he motioned towards men as they started picking up dead bodies. The team of now five went into the helicopter as it took them to the airport for them to board the plane. Raf took a seat in the back as the others sat around each other enjoying drinks and food. "What's up with Raf? I hate when he gets like this. All so mysterious and thoughtful and he is always the party one." Said Chris as he looked back at Raf. "Well go talk to him. Maybe while in Orlando we should take him to see his family. That might cheer him up." Said Gabe as he looked at Josh and Brandon who were taking naps. "Thing is none of us know anything about his family he kept it a secret from us to protect them. I sort of see why." Chris responded. At that moment Raf ran up to them. "Guys this plane is a trap to get us all killed!" He yelled. "How do you know?" Gabe asked, "we are flying way to low and at a dangerous dip the guy flying this is on a suicide path!" He yelled as he woke up Josh and Brandon. He then ran towards the cockpit door and shouldered it with all his might but only got smacked by the door and sent flying back. "Ow that hurt." He said as he lay down on the floor. "Should we trust him?" Brandon asked. "Our team works because we trust one another we need to bust through that door!" Gabe yelled out. "I can fly the plane get me into the cockpit and I got this!" Christian said. "Deal" they said in unison. "Then let's do this!" Raf yelled as he jumped up off the floor with his blades out. "Hold now's a good as time as any I have new weapons for each of you" Christian said as he went up to the top compartment and pulled out a small bag. He pulled out a gun first and tossed it to Gabe. "Bullets that can bust through anything and have a small pop out scope on the side. The scope is amazing." He said as he pulled out two knives and handed them to Raf. "They are sharp enough to cut through almost anything and are much more light weight plus you can grip them better and can throw them with better accuracy." He said as he pulled out a glove and tossed it to josh. "These have small electrical currents that help with your reflexes and a hell of a punch." Said Chris smiling as the others were impressed with their weapons. "Sorry Brandon I didn't know we were going to see you in New York. Now to the cockpit!" Christian yelled as Raf took out his newer blades and Gabe his gun. As Raf ran to the door and began slicing at it breaking through little by little. Eventually he got through enough and stood aside and motioned for Gabe to shoot. Gabe shot through the door leaving a hole big enough for Raf to put his hand through and unlock the door. As he did Josh ran through the door tackling the pilot out of his chair. The pilot however was dead. "Guys! The pilots dead!" Josh yelled as he pushed the pilot off of him. "I think I can fly this but I'm going to need your help Raf." "You got it!" He exclaimed. "Now everyone else hold on." Christian said as he took the pilot's seat. He quickly steered up from what seemed to be almost a vertical drop already. Raf picked up the microphone which transmitted throughout the plane. "You are all aboard assassin airlines and we could either do or live right now so please take your seats hold on and scream your lungs out now have a nice day." He said into it as it was transmitted throughout the plane. "Raf!" Chris yelled. "sorry" he responded. "Crap I don't know how to steer I just know how to go up and down. Or where the heck to go." Chris panicked. "Steer right to go left and left to go right." Raf said. "We sort of don't even have whatever steering wheel they have for a plane!" He said as he held it up. Raf looked to his side noticing 5 parachutes. "Then we jump." Raf said as he tossed Christian a parachute then running to give the others one. "Put it on we have to jump the plane!" He yelled as the plane then rumbled as if hit by something. "Dude why are we getting shot at?" Brandon yelled as he noticed two fighter planes shooting their small jet. "What the hell is even after us?" Josh asked as he buckled his parachute on. "We don't have time to wonder. You all jump and I'll take out the planes if I jump out correctly and at the right moment I can shoot through the glass of their  
window!" Gabe said as the left wing caught on fire. Raf opened to plane door and said "Let's go we have no time to wait and we are about to die soon! Gabe will be the last one out and I'll be the first." Raf said as he jumped out into the open sky. Christian and Brandon soon followed. "You better get them both out or we are all toast literally." Josh said as he jumped out. Gabe smiled pulled out the scope on his new gun and said "I just need one bullet" smiled and jumped out.


	7. Chapter 7

He jumped out scoping in on the fighters who had noticed they jumped out from the plane. They were firing like crazy as he dodged them all. He then scoped and waited for just the right moment as both planes lined up right next to each other. He shot one bullet as the bullet went through the glass of the first plane killing the pilot before going out the other end of the glass and doing the same to the next plane. "One shot 2 kills." Gabe said smiling as he pulled the cord for his parachute. "Guys there down and set" Gabe yelled so that the others who were near him could all hear him. "We are going to be landing in Disney's Magic kingdom." Christian said as they saw roller coasters running but no people were there. "Where are all the people?" Brandon asked. "I don't know maybe it's a holiday today or they are doing maintenance." Raf responded as they were soon reaching the ground to land. "Alright the police chief will be arriving within the hour! If we don't have all the weapons of mass destruction and all doors working properly he will be mad and we won't be able to shoot out the laser correctly! Now get to work and make sure 2 men are on sentry duty" said one of the workers who appeared to be the manager in charge. "When we land each one of us take one of the workers into that closest over there strip them of their clothes and we wear them. Make sure no one sees you." Christian said as he took of his parachute tossed it into the lake and landed on the castle. Raf soon followed as did the others. One by one they each took out a man their size and stripped them of their clothes for their own use and cover. "There Brandon's done we can lock the closet door up now" said Raf as he closed the closet door full of 5 unconscious workers. "Alright now we need to split up and find some information. Raf come with me and you too Brandon we'll explore the back of this place and see where they will fire the laser. Josh and Christian take the front and see who the police chief is and when they will be." Gabe was cut off there as a voice blared out from speakers. "Workers may I have your attention please. I am pleased to announce that the police chief Frank has arrived please head to the front gate for his speech thank you." Gabe was off in an instance as the others soon followed him. "They are going to fire a laser! Guys you heard the manager! If we don't get there in time we're screwed and who knows where they will fire at!" yelled Gabe at the others behind him. They soon ran into a large group of workers all in the same dull green uniform. The crowd was cheering for the police chief. The group of 5 made their way to the front to see what was happening. "Men. Men settle down." Said police chief Frank in a southern accent. "We are here for a remarkable day. Today is the day we can take control of our country. Today is the day we strike fear into the hearts of every single American. With our laser we are to destroy the whole city of Tallahassee. Yes it is miles away but we have built this to be fired anywhere across the country. However I do have a bit of sad news to share. Police Chief Meyers of New York was killed. He was so close to victory when a group of assassins came and killed him ending his dream and life. May we have a moment of peace for him in the way of the NC New confederates?" Each worker put their 2 fingers of their right hand to their forehead and lowered their heads. The team did the same. "Thank you now to honor his dream we will also fire at Lady Liberty and show that America is no longer free and we control it! Now men pull out your guns." "Shit that's our cue let's get the heck out of here." said Chris as he backed out of the crowd without getting noticed. The remaining four then baked away from the crowd each however going a different direction so therefore going unnoticed. "And point it at" Frank pointed at the spot where the group used to be. "Well, well, well, I see how you want to play. Men there are a group of assassins here at the park. The same that killed Meyers. Trust me I knew they were coming here. Now go find them!" Frank yelled as he commanded them to go search. "Raf we are screwed!" Said Gabe as he hid with Raf under a stairwell to "Big Thunder Mountain Railroad". "Shush we can get out of here." Raf said to Gabe as he pulled out his pistol of which he carried but never used. "I'll distract them and you get Frank and I'll find the others." "Raf you sure?" Gabe asked "Yes no go Raf said as he whistled and shot at the 1st worker. He then charged at the group of 5 killing another before grabbing their attention and running off. "Good luck Raf." Gabe said as he ran off into the train ride. He noticed a bunch of guards blocking his entrance. "The ride's working and so I'll just shoot them all down while on the train ride no one will know what the hell hit them." Gabe said as he ran off to the ride and jumped onto the train and rode off onto the "Mountain". He stood up on his car and took aim at the guards. As the ride threw him all over the place. He jumped from car to car shooting off the guards before reaching the peak of the "mountain" and jumping off with just enough distance and air to assassinate the guard with his hidden blade. He then ran off to find Frank.


	8. Chapter 8

"Josh do you copy?" said Christian through his earpiece. "Shut it I've spotted Frank and the manager of this operation." Josh said softly. "and for future references I'm not using air ducts anymore." Said Josh who as in the air duct of space mountain. "Those damn assassins better not mess with my plans. I want this to progress smoothly or else our dream to take over the whole country will be gone and with that world domination as well." Said Frank. "Sir my workers have spotted one of the assassins and should be capturing him soon." Said the manager. "Now if I may ask how did you know they were coming?" "Easy, I have a man inside. He is convincing the boss little by little to join us and if he doesn't he kills the boss." Said Frank. "I won't state anymore for I fear we are being watched." Josh backed out and contacted Christian. "Chris! We have a mole! Someone inside the creed is giving them our mission briefing!" Josh said as he got out of the Air duct. "Hurry to the castle I'm with Brandon. What the hell!" Christian yelled as he heard many, many gun shots. "Can't aim can you? HA Come at me bro!" Raf yelled as he ran past the castle where Christiana and Brandon were. "Watch this!" he said as he fired 2 bullets with his pistol and jumped into the lake. All the workers looked around confused. "Wait I got to help Raf! Let's hurry Brandon!" Christian yelled as he ran to the workers and killed the first. Brandon ran up and broke the others next before beating the others down. Within minutes all 15 workers chasing Raf were dead. Josh caught up and saw all of the bodies. "Well I guess I'm too late." Josh said. "Well that was fun." Raf said as he rose up from the water. "Ok so what happened and where's Gabe." Asked Brandon. "Gabe is out after Frank I was distracting the workers." Raf said and then there was an explosion at the space mountain. "Gabe! Hurry let's go!" Josh yelled

"That was only ten percent of the power. Now assassin Gabriel. Would you prefer death by laser or firing squad?" Frank said as he pointed a gun at Gabe who was on his knees handcuffed and hurt. "You aren't going to survive this." Gabe said weakly. He then lounged towards Frank but Frank just tossed him over his back. The manager walked up to Gabe and pulled out his gun. "May I do the honor?" He asked. Frank just walked towards the space mountain ride. "Yes now I shall be in the lasers main control room" He then jumped on one of the cars of the rides and rode off into space mountain. "Say your final words" He said as the lights went out and he heard one gun shot and a huge slash at metal. After that the lights came back on and he saw the manager dead on the floor with Brandon and Josh both with their guns out and Raf behind him helping him up. "Thanks guys I owe you one." Gabe said. "Now you going to kill Frank?" Josh asked as he pointed towards the next car that just arrived. Gabe nodded and said "Raf I need someone to distract any workers down there you up for the job?" Raf smiled and jumped into the first car. "We got any workers that come in here to try to stop you." Brandon said. "Ok let's go Raf." Gabe said as he jumped into the 2nd car of the ride. Raf pulled out both of his knifes and said "Onward!" as the ride then began and he sat down to ensure nothing hit him during the ride. They went into darkness before coming out on light and circling the laser. "Well that is a huge ass laser!" Raf said to Gabe. "I'm scared to see full power." Gabe responded. "Crap we got guards there at where we stop to get off." "You know what to do Gabe." Raf said. The car came up to guards but it was empty. The leaned over to examine the car but nothing. At that moment Raf and Gabe came out from above and killed them both. "To the control room." Gabe said as he and Raf made their way to the control room and Frank. The control room was a white room full of workers and many buttons and controls. "Well look who is here. Assassin Gabe and Raf was your name right?" Frank said as he jumped down from the platform above. Workers then surrounded them each. Gabe noticed there was a roller coaster ride that traveled around all the laser and back. No in fact there were 3. Raf immediately Slashed at the worker in front and ran towards the roller coaster. All the workers soon followed him as he jumped onto the one furthest away. He smiled as he then began fighting all the workers as he rode the roller coaster. "Just you and me now." Gabe said as he pointed his gun at him. "I don't fight man to man." Franks said as he raised his gun as well. "Neither do I." said Gabe as he fired the first shot but Frank dodged. "You're not the only one who was trained like an assassin to dodge bullets like that." Frank said as he shot another but Gabe dodged it. A slew of bullets were then fired from Frank leaving Gabe to go for cover. "Like that my contact from inside gave me this prototype gun." Frank said. "And it still has bullets!" Gabe fired one bullet but he dodged it and it skinned him a little bit. He then noticed a rack full of objects close to him. He shot it and it fell over landing on him. He only laughed though as he pushed everything off of him. He flipped a switch on his gun and fired one bullet. "Boom goes everything." He said as the bullets hit Gabe's cover blowing it all up sending him flying towards the roller coaster. He saw Raf riding his fighting off the workers on the 3rd roller coaster. "You want to have a gun fight let's have a real good one." Gabe yelled as he jumped into the second roller coaster and rode around the laser. Frank smiled and got into the last one left and rode around firing at Gabe. Gabe flipped and ducked to avoid all the gun fire. "Come at me! IS that all you got?" Gabe yelled as he fired back 2 shots at the car of Frank busting through the side of it. "Your dead assassin!" Frank yelled as he pulled out a pop out scope looking like Gabe's and started firing at Gabe. Gabe fired 1 shot ensuring it collided with the bullet heading towards him. Sniper fire was then being shot at him. "alright that's it" Gabe said as he found all the snipers and shot them all down one by one before jumping onto the car Raf was one. He then jumped onto Frank's car shooting bullets to collide with bullets being shot at him. They then engaged in a fast paced fist fight occasionally shooting at each other. Gabe then back flipped off back onto his car which passed by again. As he rode around the whole laser structure. The lights then went dim and Gabe fired one bullet and as the lights turned on the bullet went right into Frank's skull who was below him and across the whole track. Frank went flying off his car falling into the bottomless pit hitting many things on his way down. "Rest in pieces Frank." Gabe said as he jumped onto Raf's car. "Sorry guys! The power went out when I shut down the laser and destroyed its core." Said a voice. Christian then appeared at the control room. "Let's go report to the boss and get out of here." As they walked back to entrance and caught up to Josh and Brandon. "Question where are we going to go to rest up?" asked Gabe. "I know a place." Raf said. Christian tossed him some keys. "They are to Frank's car you drive us there if you know where to go." Christian said. They all got in to the car and drove off to Kissimmee.


	9. Chapter 9

The sun had set and it was dark. "Boss this is Josh. Frank is down and I must speak to you. You are in danger and there is a mole in the creed." Said Josh over the phone to the boss. "Do you know who it is?" The boss asked in his low gruff voice again. "No sir. All we know is Frank knew we were coming and said someone was giving him the information." Brandon said. "I'll stay secretive and Bash is on his way there to do his clean up." Said the boss. "We already left and are on our way to an undisclosed location. I'll find a way to get to Las Vegas and Hollywood and then finally the capitol to take down the remaining corrupt police Chiefs." Raf said we a bit of anger in his voice. "Fine I'll accept that. You better no contact me anymore unless it's emergency. Now that's it good luck assassins." said the boss as he cut off his connection. Raf pulled up to a small house surrounded by trees. "Home sweet home." Said Raf as he parked and got out of the car. "This was your house?" said Josh as he looked at it. "Back when I was a solo assassin. Before I was with the creed." Raf responded as he climbed the roof. "Entrance is up here." he said as he put a key in the key lock on the roof and opened the latch door and jumped into the house. The others followed and saw that the house was decently decorated. He had pictures of all his family up on one wall. They all recognized who they were except for the last one. "Who is that one up there?" Brandon asked. Raf who was busy unlocking all the doors turned around and immediately turned a little sad. "That was my wife…" Raf said quietly as he walked up to that picture. "Don't ask what happened to her or why you never knew her or even why you guys weren't invited to the wedding." A tear formed in Raf's eye. "Go upstairs and you will find a few weapons you each might like. They all have names on them for those who I thought would most enjoy them." Raf said as tears ran down his face. The rest of the group just looked at each other and walked upstairs. "Raf was crying." Josh said quietly as they walked up the stairs. "I wonder why we never knew of this. Could the boss know?" asked Brandon. "I doubt it I mean he didn't tell us and he likes us. He doesn't like the boss and why would he tell him?" Christian said. "I just really want to know. However she did seem really familiar for some reason." Gabe said as he opened the door to the 2nd floor. As soon as they walked in they were amazed by all the weapons on the walls. There were knifes, swords, small guns, big guns and even snipers. "Holy cow. Weapons galore." Josh said as he ran to the hidden blade on the wall with his name under it. "You all seem to like it. Josh pick up that hidden blade and put it on. Now it has a stun gun so shoot it at the dummy over there." Raf said almost fully recovered. Josh flicked his wrist and a small stun came out and stunned the dummy. The dummy reacted like a real person would. "Gabe pick up that small pack there and the gun above it. Inside the pack are a bunch of extra attachments. You can transform the gun into almost anything." Gabe smiled and transformed the gun into a small sniper. Then to an assault rifle before transforming it into many other things. Raf then tossed Christian some keys. "These my friend is keys to almost everything. Most doors and almost all cars at the very least." Christian thanks him before Raf turned to Brandon. "Ha you're going to love these things pick up those gloves behind you. They allow you the grip everything better and when you touch a person they will never feel it, which is good for you because you prefer beating everyone down from behind. Try it on Christian." Brandon immediately walked up behind Christian and put his hands on his stomach. "Is this awkward Christian?" Brandon said creepily as Christian freaked out. "Now I'll be in my room if I'm needed I'm super tired and need my rest and tomorrow we head to Las Vegas by train. I'll wake you when it's time to head out. See you guys." Raf said as he left. "Well Raf seems to be acting a little bit weird." Josh said. "I don't know but something is definitely up." Gabe said. "Well I am tired as well so I shall be sleeping as well good night." Christian said as he soon walked out the door to one of the other rooms. "I'll do the same" Brandon said as he left as well. "Alright you and me are the only ones left" Josh said as he leaned on the wall pressing a button. The wall opened and showed an elevator. They looked at each other as Gabe said "Shall we?" Josh walked in and nodded. They rode the elevator down. As the door opened before them was a huge training facility. There was everything from shooting ranges and obstacle courses to areas for practicing fighting against another to assassination on dummies. Josh and Gabe's mouths dropped open in amazement to what was under Raf's house. They noticed a small hallway to their left and followed it. It soon opened up into a huge library. It had books on history to fairy tales. One book was on a small podium. They picked it up and on the cover it read the history of Raf. "Raf kept a book on his history?" Gabe asked. "Most assassins do in fact all assassins that never started with the creed have one." Josh responded. "Shall we open it?" Gabe asked. Josh nodded as they opened the book. They turned to the section of his family. They flipped through the pages until they saw a picture of his wife. It read "Cameron" under it. There was also a description. "She was my wife and how I dearly loved her. However I knew something was wrong and she knew it as well. She was a templar and I was an assassin. We were a pair that would never work. We married and lived together for a while having no kids. No one knew about us and we kept on without lives against each other. Eventually our work brought us to way too much danger. We decided it would be best if we each left. If we each ever ran into each other we would not acknowledge one another. We however would not take the task of killing one another. With that we have lived on. I don't know anything else about her after that. It is almost as if she has vanished. I fear this was forever my greatest mistake." Gabe and Josh looked at each other in silence. "Wow that is sad." Josh said sheepishly. They then flipped the page and it read "the incident". It read "As I was on my way to assassinate my target a terrible thing happened. I return from the mission. My mission was in fact a success but when I re-turned I was one of the greatest failures of my life. I return to find my family gone. My dad and brother dead and my sister missing. My mother had to be taken to an insane ward after all she says is hood, gun, and knife. As I returned a man from the assassin creed was waiting for me. He said I was a victim of a templar attack. He also said I should join the creed. I was reluctant at first but thought to myself. The hood is the assassin's signature attire and they use both knives and guns. I knew from that moment it was no templar attack but it was an assassin attack. The one reason I never joined the creed. I joined them as a thought to finally get to the bottom of this and I had my sights set on the boss. I joined and met my longtime friends of Josh, Gabe and Christian there. We formed a group but I never told them anything. I found nothing about the boss. I decided to look further and decide maybe it was an assassin that did that to my family. However it was with no luck." "And not I'm so close to the answer." said a voice from behind. Josh and Gabe jumped. It was Raf sitting on his sofa in the darkness. "So that's why you seem to have something against the boss." said Josh as he walked towards him. "Yes and it might still be him. These police chiefs will lead me to my answer. I will finally get my answer." Raf responded as he stood up. "What about your wife?" Josh asked. "I don't know even though I do wish to know and I never told you guys about her that way if any of you were assigned to kill her then you would have no sympathy. I can't let my feelings stop you guys." Raf said as he turned away. "Get some rest we are leaving at dawn to the station. The earlier the less chance of templars being there. Well that's what Christian said at least." Raf said as he walked away to his room. "We should rest up as well then Gabe." Josh said. "Agreed. I don't want to read more into his history." Gabe said as they walked away to their rooms for rest.


End file.
